


Pining

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Denial, M/M, Peeping, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really should look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

Dean hadn’t meant to look. He should have looked away, then the image wouldn’t be seared into his mind. The image of pale skin, almost creamy. Of muscles flexing and elongating with movement. Water trickling over the jut of a collarbone, over the curve of shoulders. He didn’t want to admit that the memory could be so ‘gripping’. Forbidden and…..right. Now, he seeks it out. A peek, a glimpse and prays he won’t be found out. Dean doesn’t want to be caught pining for an angel.


End file.
